It Was Always The Same
by SailboatsAndDiamonds
Summary: It was always the same. Harley would appear at Ivys doorstep, broken and bruised. And Ivy would always take her back. Because it was always the same. But maybe tonight would be different.
1. Chapter 1

Ivy stepped away from the large, potted fern in front of her, holding a watering bucket in her hand. This fern of hers was easily three times larger than any other fern anyone had seen, and grew at an alarmingly fast rate. Ivy smiled, gently stroking the soft leaves of her plant.  
She yawned as she went to her bedroom. It was getting late and the streets of Gotham were beginning to awaken with the creatures of the night. After a quick hot shower, she curled beneath the silken covers of her bed and drifted off to a silent, blissful sleep.

A loud ringing woke her from her sleep hours later.  
Ivy groaned and propped herself on her elbows. It was dark and all she could hear was the phone ringing loudly from the kitchen. Urging her eyes to adjust to the dark, Ivy made her way to the loud ringing. A quick glance at the clock in her hall told her it was three in the morning.  
"Hello?" she mumbled in the phone, her voice thick with sleep.  
"Ivy?"  
Ivy perked at the familiar accent, forcing herself to focus thorough her sleepy stupor.  
"Harley? Harley, baby, what's the matter?"  
She heard Harley sniff loudly through the phone. "It's-I guess it's nothing Red. I guess I probably shouldn't be calling you at-"  
"Harley. Nothing wouldn't make you call me in the middle of the night. Now tell me what's wrong before I have to go find you."  
A long pause hung in the air. "Harley? Are you there? Baby, talk to me."  
She heard Harley sniff. "It's Mistah J. Ol'Scarecrow cheated him out a deal and he's...well he ain't taken it very good."  
Ivy silently fumed. She should have known it had been that stupid Joker. She loathed that clown.  
"Harley, are you okay? Tell me that clown hasn't hurt you."  
"Well.. It's Mistah J. He just has problems handling his problems."  
"Harley, you need to stay away from that clown. I'm serious, baby, you need to-"  
She stopped when she heard a gasp from the other end of the line. "Harley?"  
Suddenly the phone disconnected. Ivy cursed under her breath. She turned and grabbed her coat from the closet and hurried to the door. If that Joker had hurt Harley, she was going to make him pay.  
As Ivy grasped the knob of her front door, she heard a loud knock come from behind it. Ivy paused, her raging anger and confusion taking a pause at her new arrival. Tightening her grasp on the knob, she pulled it open.  
Standing in front of her in the dark, was a dripping wet, petite blond, whose hair hung in loose, limp pony tails.  
"Hiya Red," Harley said sheepishly.  
Ivy gasped as she saw the delicate object of all her pent up emotions standing in front of her. Without wasting another moment, she grabbed Harley and dragged her in, out of the darkness and cold.  
"What happened to you? Why did you hang up on me? And why are you soaking wet?"  
Harley grinned sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout hangin up on you Red. It was just that I really wanted to see you and I didn't think Mistah J would much appreciate me runnin off like that. And 'bout the water? It was raining a whole lots where we came from."  
Ivy stared at Harley in disbelief. Of course she shouldn't have been surprised. This wasn't the first time Harley had come to her in the middle if the night after some mishap with the Joker.  
Ivy opened her mouth to say something again when she noticed the sweeping bruise on Harleys chin. She stepped closer and gingerly pressed the light swell of flesh. "Did he do this to you?"  
Harley winced when Ivy touched her wound. She bit her lip at Ivys question and quickly looked downcast.  
Ivy stepped back to fully examine Harley. Her black and red harlequin costume was torn in many places, revealing light scratches and deep bruises all over her body. Ivy gasped in frustration as she saw how badly the Joker had hurt Harley.  
Biting her lip, Ivy closed her eyes, forcing herself to calm down. After several steadying breaths, Ivy opened her eyes and found herself staring into Harleys large, blue ones.  
"Come on. We have to fix these."  
Harley followed Ivy into the kitchen where she sat her in a chair and grabbed a first-aid kit from the cabinet.  
She knelt on her knees besides Harley, and looked up. Ivy traced her fingers along the fine scrapes down Harleys smooth jaw line. She rubbed some cream onto the cuts. She worked her way along her body, covering as many cuts and bruises as she could.  
"You're soaking wet. You should go take a shower before I put on the band-aids."  
Harley nodded as she picked herself off the chair and turned to the hall. She turned back to Ivy and flashed her one of those genuine smiles before planting a quick kiss on her cheek and hurrying down the hall.  
Ivy slumped back on the floor watching the precious blond disappear down the hall. She sighed and didn't even bother to warn her to not knock over any plants down the hall.  
She didn't understand it. The Joker didn't love Harley. He was incapable of any remotely human emotion. Ivy despised men. But even she could agree that the Joker couldn't call himself a man.  
Ivy sighed and pulled herself off the floor. She knew the perfect herbal remedy to give to Harley. After gathering a few ingredients, she stood at the counter, mashing and stirring the herbal assortment into a thick paste.  
Ivy jumped slightly when she felt a pair of slender arms wrap around her waist. "That looks gross Red."  
Ivy smiled softly as she grabbed the bowl of pasty green goo off the table. "But it smells better."  
Harley made a face as Ivy lead her to the chair. Ivy gently massaged the paste into the skin of Harleys smooth, pale neck.  
"Harley...Why do you do this? The Joker doesn't love you. He can't love anyone. Why do you do this to yourself every time?"  
Harley watched Ivy with her large, baby-blue eyes. "Mistah J needs me, Red. He would be lost without me."  
Ivy looked away from Harley. It was always the same. Harley would always claim the mad clowns abuse to be some symbol of love and that his abusive antics were merely his way of expressing it.  
"Ivy?"  
Ivy looked up. Oh, she wanted to slap herself. It was so silly and stupid of her to feel so deep and passionate about a girl that would never feel that way. Harley would never care for Ivy the same way Ivy cared for Harley.  
She was yanked out of her hurt and confusion when she felt a soft hand caress her cheek. She paused and looked up, staring into Harleys deep and crystal blue gaze.  
Her eyes widened as Harley leaned in closer to Ivy. She felt Harleys cool breath whisper over her lips. Her eyes slid shut as Harley rubbed her thumb gently over the smooth curves of Ivys jaw.  
A soft pair of lips closed over hers.


	2. Chapter 2

A soft pair of lips closed over hers.

Ivy stiffened as Harley sealed the distance between the two of them with a long lingering kiss. But as she felt Harley wrap her fingers in her hair to pull her into a deeper kiss, Ivy softened into her touch, returning her passionate kisses.

Ivy heatedly kissed Harley, sliding her hands behind her neck, drawing herself closer to her. Harley slid her hands down to Ivys waist, pulling the red-haired beauty into her lap. Ivy gasped as Harleys hand slipped beneath the silky fabric of her nightgown, playing and teasing her breasts and the inside of her legs.

Ivy moaned into Harleys touch. The petite blond smirked as she bit and suckled Ivys tightening nipple through her thin gown.

Ivy felt lightheaded from the passion and desire of Harleys touch that was threatening to consume her. Forcefully, she slipped off Harleys lap. Wrapping her hand in Harleys, she pulled the blond off the chair and down the hallway. Ivy planted gentle kisses down Harleys neck and exposed shoulders as she slipped into the bed room. Harley laid a teasing kiss against Ivys neck before she scurried away to the large bed.

Ivy watched as Harley jumped onto the bed, shoving a few pillows aside as she splayed herself across the bed. Harley reached up and teasingly tugged at the front of her towel, exposing a large amount of cleavage.

"Are you gonna come help me Red? Or does a girl like me have to do all the work herself?"

Ivy smirked at the blond temptress. Not wanting to waste another second, Ivy climbed onto the bed after her. She laid Harley flat on her back, pinning her arms above her head. Ivy wrapped Harleys waist snugly between her legs as she knelt down to draw Harley in a deep, passionate kiss.

She gasped when Harley teased her lips with her tongue. Harley used the opening of Ivys gasp to slip her tongue into Ivys awaiting mouth. Ivy moaned, sliding her tongue against Harleys.

After several intense moments of their fierce tongue-lock, Ivy pulled away and gazed down at the beautiful blond beneath her and between her legs. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. Ivy couldn't remember not wanting or caring for this gorgeous harlequin. And now that she was hers...Well she wasn't going to waste a single moment of it.

Ivy reached down and softly tugged at the twin golden pigtails at Harleys head. Harley moaned and turned against Ivys hands, planting kisses along her wrists and arms. Ivy felt as though her heart would burst with the love she felt for Harley.

"Harley," she whispered, leaning down and gently nibbling at her earlobe. She had to know it was real, that all of this beautiful fantasy was indeed a reality.

Harley moaned against Ivys touch and reached up, sliding her hands into Ivys gown. Ivy pulled away from Harleys neck. She seated herself back on Harley, wiggling her hips against Harley flat mound. Harley moaned as she reached up to touch Ivy.

Ivy smirked as the impatient Harley eagerly reached beneath her gown. Gently pulling Harleys hands away, she pinned them above her head once more, trapping her wrists beneath her fingers. Ivy lowered herself to lead a fiery trail of kisses down Harleys neck.

Ivy slid her hand over the front of Harleys towel that hid and covered Harleys tempting body. Excitement and desire flooded through Ivy as she slowly pulled away the towel.

Ivy gasped as Harleys smooth, flawless body peeked through the soft folds of the towel. Harleys body was as perfect as the rest of her; light, smooth skin, perfectly full, taunt breasts, flawless, sensuous curves...Ivys eyes lowered past Harleys slender waist.

Harley smirked at Ivys reaction at her bare body. Harley arched her back, thrusting her hips in the air. Ivy continued to stare at Harleys exposed body.

"Red? You gonna help me with this?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ivy snapped out of her lustful gaze and looked shockingly up at Harley. Harley smiled at Ivys wide, green eyes. She then motioned down at her waist.

Ivy glanced down. Quickly she reached down and pulled away the towel beneath Harley. Not stopping her stare at Harleys body, Ivy tossed the towel over the bed. She slipped her hands beneath Harley, keeping her waist in the air. Harley squirmed impatiently against Ivys touch, trying to reach for her. Ivy pressed her lips against Harleys flat navel. Ivy lowered her kisses down Harley, reaching her smooth, yearning mound.

Keeping Harleys hips in the air, Ivy smoothly slipped her legs open. Ivy lowered her head, lightly licking at Harley, immensely satisfied at how wet Harley already was. She continued to lick and tease Harley, massaging her clit between her fingers. Harley moaned against Ivy, her breath coming in shortened gasps. Ivy continued to lick and suckle Harleys moist folds. Before Harley could reach her climax, Ivy pulled her mouth and tongue away, sliding a finger smoothly in Harley moist folds. Harleys gasped as Ivy gently worked her finger in and out of her. Ivy slipped a second finger in her, reveling at her smooth tightness. Harley moaned loudly, arousing Ivy even more. Working her fingers at a fastening pace, Ivy lowered her face between Harleys legs, having the blond with both her fingers and tongue.

Harleys breath quickened. She arched her hips against Ivys mouth, disparate for her touch. Ivy slid her hand down Harleys trembling leg and pulled it over her shoulder.

Massaging her clit against her thumb, Ivy felt Harley begin to clench against her fingers. Quickening her pace, Ivy pumped her fingers in Harley, curling them against her, as Harley quickly tightened against her fingers. Ivy heard Harley scream her name above her when her climax broke through her.

Ivy worked her fingers in and out of Harley at a slowing pace as Harley rode out her intense orgasm. Harley slumped against the bed. Ivy gently slid her fingers out of Harleys slick folds.

She lifted herself off her bent position between Harleys legs, and laid against Harley.

Harleys breath was coming in short gasps. Her shoulders were slumped and her breasts heaved. Harley turned, her face wide-eyed and her expression, immensely satisfied.

"Red, that-That was...amazing!"

Ivy smirked her signature sly smirk. She slipped her leg between Harleys. Then lifting her hand, she slipped her fingers in her mouth, sucking away Harleys lingering juices.

Harley watched with large eyes, as Ivy cleaned away the glistening juices coating her fingers.

Harley propped herself on her elbow and reached forward, drawing Ivy into a deep, passionate kiss. Harleys eyebrows rose as she tasted both herself and Ivy in the kiss. Ivy moaned, deepening the kiss, trying to pull herself as close to her as possible.

Harley stopped suddenly, pulling herself away. Ivy watched worriedly as the young blond twisted her mouth disapprovingly at her.

"Red, don't you think that maybe one of us is a little too overdressed for this party?"

Ivy paused, confused for a moment. Then smiling she straightened herself on her knees, tugging the gown away from her body, dropping it off the bed.


End file.
